


In this lifetime

by 1933



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, bongbeom, everyday!bongbeom, uwuuwuwuwu!boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1933/pseuds/1933





	In this lifetime

For Bong Jaehyun who has the habit of staring, it is a brand new experience being stared at; and even though Kim Jibeom’s gaze gives off a very soft and gentle vibe, he could not help but feels like a melting butter on a cinnamon toast. Every time Jaehyun is being the object of the younger’s affection, he starts thinking about how they met for the first time.

 

 

_It was spring; Bong Jaehyun ran away from his home after hearing his parents’ conversation about their plan on getting a divorce. He was drowned with a lot of emotions while he sat on a curb at a small town he’s not familiar with. Kim Jibeom caught him a mess of tears, they exchanged a gaze, and even though they did not know each other Jibeom outstretched his arm, offered to help him up. Thereafter, they spent the entire day laughing and teasing, as if the older was not a crying mess moments ago._

 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Jibeom’s gentle voice disrupts Jaehyun’s thoughts, and the latter blushes in realization that the younger had been staring at him the entire time he was zoning out.

 

He rests his chin above his arms attempting to be at least in Jibeom’s line of vision. Jibeom suddenly lowers his head, setting his gaze on the cool, ultra caramel frappuccino he was having. “Do you want to know?” Jaehyun asks.

 

Jibeom gives him a look before he nods, “yup, what was it?”

 

“There is a universe out there…” Jaehyun pauses. “where you and I never met.” He continues.

 

“I…I think you’ve had enough coffee for today.” Jibeom jokes, but Jaehyun is completely serious.

 

“A universe where I did not overheard my parents that day,” he sighs, “A universe where you did not start a conversation with me at the park.” A long pause ensues between the two of them. Jaehyun takes a sip of his iced americano, and mutters thereafter, “probably a universe where we don't fall in love.”

 

Jibeom’s expression drops. It's childish, but he whines. “Yaaaa! Bong Jaehyun, are you breaking up with me right now?”

 

Jaehyun giggles and waves his hands, “No! I was just thinking that I’m pretty lucky that this very conscience of mine was put in this universe where I get to meet you.” Jibeom was craving for something sweet, and Jaehyun provided. His sweetness will remain unrivaled.

 

“Jaehyun~ah! Do you think a universe out there exists where I am a little less handsome? Or where girls don’t give me too much attention?” He regains his playfulness in a snap. “Because you know, it’s quite tiring to be THIS good looking.” Jaehyun could only laugh at his statement.

 

“Uhuh! Maybe, there is a universe where you act a little less dumb too, Jibeom.” 

“A universe where we grow up knowing each other?” Jibeom scoops up the whipped cream using his straw, sliding it across his tongue. The entire time, his gaze is on Jaehyun.

 

“The thought of it is nice.” Jaehyun promptly replies. It's this attitude of Jibeom he enjoys the most; it's what makes his heart flutter no matter what.

 

“A universe where you'd let me do more than hold your hand?” Jibeom prods his jut lips, “a kiss, maybe?”

 

A light crimson creeps on the older boy’s cheeks— a sign of weakness which he always shows. His plump lips wrap around the straw of his drink, only to realize that only ice cubes were left in that plastic cup. He looks elsewhere— anywhere else except Jibeom’s teasing gaze. Not being aware, he starts chewing on the plastic; a habit of him which Jibeom finds absolutely adorable.

 

Jibeom’s fingers curl around Jaehyun’s now empty plastic cup, raking it away, leaving the straw stuck in between his boyfriend’s teeth. This finally makes Jaehyun look at him.

 

“It’s in this universe.” Jaehyun utters, looking directly at Jibeom’s eyes.

 

“w-what?” Jibeom chokes on the coffee which was passing through his throat at that moment, and his eyes widen a size that Jaehyun swears he’s never seen before. “Now?”

 

Jaehyun finds his boyfriend’s eyes so beautiful, and that moment, that pair of almond eyes are shining so bright. He also notices the hint of whipped cream left on the corner of Jibeom’s upper lip— Jaehyun thinks it’s endearing. Little does he know, the younger did that on purpose.

 

“No,” Jaehyun whispers, and Jibeom’s lips relax into a slight frown, “but in this universe, in this lifetime.” he reaches over and wipes the whipped cream dabbed on the other boy’s lip, licking it off of his finger after.

 

Jibeom nods, though his frown remains. He was always childish about this. “ Don’t give me that look!” Jaehyun warns, brows knitting together.

 

Jibeom’s lips finally turn upwards, giving off his very sweet smile. “I don’t mind chasing you through all the other lifetimes, Bong Jaehyun. I’ll make sure that my lips at least know what it feels like to be against yours.”


End file.
